The After Party
by dannirox4eva
Summary: Set after the wildcats won the Championship game, Troy asked Gabriella to the After party,see what happens at the after party Troyella, Chaylor, SharpayZeke


**My High School Musical Fanfic!**

_Set after the wildcats won their championship game, when Gabriella runs up behind Troy. _

_Gabriella_, **Troy, **_**Somebody else**_.

"_Hey Wildcat, Congratulations!",_ "**Hey how did you go**?" _"We won to"_ as soon as Gabriella had finished saying her sentence they both self- consciously leaned in until they were interrupted by Taylor running up to Gabriella to tell her that Chad had just asked her up to the after party, with that Taylor walked off and found Troy, The hole Gymnasium had broken into song, after Troy and Gabriella had done the call-backs and got into the musicale everyone had started singing. **"Hey did you want to come to the after party with me?"**_"I don't see why I should say no, so yes I will come with you". _Troy and Gabriella went off and joined the rest of the gang but kept it quiet that they were going to the after party with each other.

It came to the time of the after party, Troy and Gabriella had arranged it so Troy would pick her up at 6.30pm, he told her that it was neat casual but she had already known this. Gabriella was up in her room getting ready for the party her mother would be coming home late tonight as she had one of her business trips which she was returning from today. She had written her mother a note explaining that she wouldn't be home until later that note because she had gone to a party with Troy; she knew her mother would accept of this because she had trusted troy.

There was a knock at her front door she knew that it would be him. "**Hey you ready" **_**"**__Yeah I'm ready just a sec I have to just grab something from my bedroom make yourself at home"_ he replied back with an soft ok when he had spotted a picture of Gabriella on the wall, she looked Truly beautiful of course he had thought this to himself but had to drag himself away from it when he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"_Hey we can go now"_ she said with one of her soft giggles. "**Ok lets go rock 'n' Roll" **Gabriella just cracked up laughing when he had said that but he didn't mind because he loved her Laugh it was like music to his ears. **"What?" **he asked her in shock that she was still laughing for some reason, _"Nothing it's just that what you said before made me laugh and I haven't been able to stop laughing since then", _**" Your so lucky that I'm driving Montez otherwise you'd so be getting attacked right now!" **

They had finally arrived at Jason's house where the party was getting held _**"Hey Captain wats up?**_ Jason had came and welcomed Troy as he entered the door, Jason not even realising the fact that Gabriella was there, _"Hey Jason Where's Kelsi?" __**"Oh hey Gabs she's with the other girls just over there" **_pointing towards the couch _" Okay thank you" _she walked off leaving Troy and Jason to talk with each other but they had been joined by Zeke, Chad and Ryan, "_**Hey guys wat's up?" **_They had all said it at the same time without even realising it. **"So Zeke Wats up with you and Sharpay if you don't mind me asking?" **_**"Well after the gym cleared out Sharpay came running back in to tell me that she loves my cookies which I made her and then I asked her to the after party and she said yes" **_all the boy's started shouting and cheering at Zeke **"Congratulations man" "Hey**_** so now that you asked me what's going on in between me and Sharpay, what's going on with you and Gabriella?" **_**"Well I asked her to the after party for a reason which you will soon find out!" **They all went quiet as Troy disappeared walking over to the girls "**Hey can I talk to you girls except Gabriella?" **_**"Sure" **_They all replied together like girls do. "_**Wats up troy?" **_Taylor asked Troy **"I was wondering if you would help me do something for Gabriella to show her how much I really care about her"** _**"Sure what did you have in mind?"**_ **"Well I'm going to sing her a song to show her how I feel and was wondering if you could see if the song I choose was appropriate?"**


End file.
